Revenge of the Changelings
by Samekian
Summary: The third adventure of Nail and Bardock. I advise you to read "Samekian" and "Ressurection" first. Jinja is all grown up and ready to follow in her grandfather's footsteps. Please review if you can. Thx.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Trunks, Jinja, dinner is ready!" Pan yelled from the kitchen. "Coming mom!" the 4-year-old girl yelled. Trunks looked at his little daughter and smirked, "Coming mom!" he repeated and followed her inside. As they sat down Pan walked by and kissed Jinja on her forehead, "Aw, my two little babies are so cute." She went to kiss Trunks on the forehead but he tilted his head up and their lips met. "Ewwwww, momma, papa, stop it!" Jinja yelled. Pan broke away from the kiss with a smile. "Trunks I don't think you should be training Jinja at such an early age." Pan began with a mother's worry in her tone. "Aw, mom, I am old enough. Papa told me that grandpa Gohan started training with Mr. Piccolo when he was even younger than me!" Jinja replied before Trunks could answer. "Yes, but sweetheart, the world was in trouble, your other grandpa, Vegeta, was coming to take over the world." Pan retaliated. Jinja looked down at her food and started growing an appetite. She started nibbling on her chicken, then began gobbling down anything she could grab. Trunks and Pan watched their daughter admiringly. "Listen Pan, I am taking it slow, I'm only teaching her how to fly and have fun. There is no fighting involved." Trunks said as he began to eat. Pan sat down and looked at Trunks sternly, "Well alright, but no fighting until she is five, got it mister?" Trunks nodded. "I turn five in eight months!" Jinja said with a full mouth and eight dirty fingers sticking up. Trunks patted his daughter's head and chuckled. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Pan stated quickly. Jinja smiled at her mother, "Ok." Pan gave her a loving look, then suddenly looked towards the window. Jinja looked at her father to see what was wrong, and he too was staring out the window. "Don't worry Pan, its Nail." Trunks said after a long silence. "You think he does anything else but train?" Pan asked her husband. Trunks shook his head and kept eating.   
  
"Goten!" Bra yelled from the kitchen, "Where is all the food you hungry ape!" Goten walked up to Bra and gave her an innocent look, "Well I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but I got kinda hungry and ate it before you woke up…." Goten answered in a vain attempt to get out of trouble. "I woke YOU up today Goten!!!" Bra said. She was about to start yelling at him again when she looked into his guiltless eyes, "Just don't let it happen again ok?" Bra stated calmly. Goten walked up to her slowly. Bra's heart began to beat faster, "Oh no, this is it, he is going to kiss me finally, after four years he is going to finally kiss me!" she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and pouted her lips. After a minute of waiting she opened her eyes and Goten was standing their, arm out, waiting for her to shake his head. She gave him a confused look and shook his hand, but then quickly pulled away. "Why is your hand all wet Goten!?" Bra asked him. "Well I promised it won't happen again, then I spit in my hand to close the deal." Goten explained as if to a little child. Bra shook her head and went to the bathroom to wash her hand. Goten was left in the kitchen, with a slice of pizza left resting on the floor. He looked around, "How could I have missed you?" he said to the pizza as he picked it up and tossed it into his mouth. He looked out of the corner of his eye as he felt a huge power get bigger then die down. "That crazy Nail, he is always training…" Goten explained to himself while he chewed the pizza.  
  
"Bardock, will you tell this old man that I threw his magazine out!" 18 yelled. Master Roshi was running around the house looking for his latest issue of 'Babes and More Babes' while Bardock began explaining to him that Android 18 threw it out. Master Roshi looked up at Bardock with contempt, "Who threw it out?" he asked. "18 said she did." Bardock answered. Veins began to pop out of Roshi's head. I am going to kill her!!!" Master Roshi yelled as he began running after the slender Android. 18 was walking ankle high in the crashing waves of the little island, thinking of Krillan and their daughter Maron, when she heard Roshi sneaking up on her. As he jumped she disappeared and she reappeared behind him, stuffing his face into the water. "I am going to drown him Bardock, You better stop me!" she yelled as she applied pressure to the old man's head. Bubbles began violently floating up from his face and Bardock gently pushed 18 away and picked Roshi up from the water. "Do I have to stop you guys from fighting everyday?" Bardock asked. They turned their backs from each other and replied "No!" simultaneously. "I'm afraid that whenever I leave to go training I am going to come back with one of you floating away with the current…." Bardock said jokingly. Just then, Bardock heard something coming towards the island fast. "18, what do you think that is?" Bardock asked her. "No, it couldn't be….Maron?" 18 said, a big smile crossing her face. Bardock looked harder and could see a car coming at incredible speeds towards the island. "She is gonna crash!" Bardock said as he flew towards the car and gently set it down onto the beach. Maron jumped out, tears running down her eyes, and jumped into her mother's welcome arms. "I hate men!!!" Maron yelled. Android 18 did everything to comfort her. "It's ok, don't worry, don't cry, just tell me what happened." 18 said in a gentle tone. Bardock peered into the car and saw tons of luggage in the back seat. "Looks like we are going to have another guest at the Kame Hotel!" Bardock joked. 18 gave him a serious look and shook her head. Bardock began to put all the luggage into an empty room on the second floor of Master Roshi's house. "Mom, he was cheating on me, I hate him, I can't trust him, I hate him so much." Maron said as she cried into her mother's shoulder. "You can live with us as long as you like…" Master Roshi said with a rare, serious look on his face. As 18 comforted her daughter she saw Bardock look at the horizon quickly, suddenly she felt a huge power rise and fall. He looked at her and said "Nail." Then he walked into the house and began training himself. "Come inside, forget about him, you know, Bardock is free and he is a very nice man…." 18 said with a smile on her face. "Well he is kinda cute…" Maron said, considering 18's proposal. They disappeared into the little house on the little island in the middle of nowhere.   
  
Nail's arms were burning. Days went by as he fought the air, kicking and punching, with all his power and all his speed. Sweat ran down his face as he disappeared into thin air and appeared a mile away, continuing his onslaught. Finally, he felt like he couldn't go on anymore so he dropped his power and fell to the ground below. He slowly grabbed his canteen and drank the precious liquid, which rejuvenated his body. He lay back thinking of how strong he had gotten over the past four years and if anyone was keeping up. He shook his head and stood up. The weighted clothing felt like a ton, but he stretched his muscles then calmly began to float into the air and meditate. He thought about visiting Bardock to see how his old friend was doing, so he decided he would go the next day. Then he let himself go, and fell into a deep meditation.   
  
"King Kaalor, we finished a power level scan of the North Galaxy, the planet Earth has a very mysterious power that periodically rises, and when it does, it's off the charts. We have never seen a power this great before. The being with that level could have easily taken out Freezer, Kooler, and King Kold, all at once." One of the many servants at the computer stated. "Well, those three were all weaklings anyway…but Kold was my cousin, and they were my nephews…" the King of the Changelings said in an uninterested tone. "What do you suggest we do, my king?" Another servant asked. "Call for my son, he will go to the Earth, and bring me the person, or people that killed my cousin. That is all…" Kaalor stated as he walked out of the room, people kneeling before him as he went. The servants began making preparations for the long trip to Earth.   
  
Burner heard a knock at his door. "What?" the sleek Changeling yelled from his room. "Lord Burner, the King has a mission for you." Burner stood up and opened his door, "This better be important…" The servant led him to the room where they monitored power levels. "See there, that being on Earth, he had enough power to kill your cousins, Freezer and Kooler, and your uncle King Kold…" the servant explained. Burner curled a finger up and brought it to his mouth. He began to chuckle at the reading on the screen. "No problem…it is almost a waste of my time…." Everyone in the room looked at him with wide eyes. Lord Burner walked out confidently and headed towards his ship. "You think he is bluffing?" one soldier said to another. "I don't know….but I have a feeling we are going to find out…." The other soldier replied as he saw Burner walk into a space pod built for two and launch off to Earth, without saying a word to his father.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"That's it Jinja, concentrate, you can do it!" Trunks urged his little daughter as she began to float clumsily in the air. Pan watched her daughter proudly from inside. "I'm doing it papa, I'm doing it!!!" Jinja yelled happily as she tried to get the hang of it. She began floating over her father, then saw her mother and began to push herself towards the house. Pan stretched her arms out and caught her little daughter as she flew inside with too much force. Trunks appeared inside and grabbed Jinja, "Alright, you did it sweetie!" Jinja smiled, "Now you can train me papa!!!" she blurted out, forgetting the promise she gave to her father. Trunks looked at her with his wide eyes and shook his head. "What does she mean Trunks?" Pan asked. "Oh, nothing Pan, she didn't mean anything by it…" Trunks said with a guilty smile on his face. He began to walk away calmly as Pan grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the floor. "You better not train her!" Pan yelled into his ear. "But momma, I want to learn how to fight….like you!" Jinja interrupted. Pan looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Hmm….ok, but Trunks don't go hard on her you hear me?" Trunks and Jinja nodded and ran out of the house quickly. Pan followed them. "I am going to supervise!!!" Pan yelled after them. Jinja's training finally began.   
  
"Bra, Master Roshi is having a party, wanna come?" Goten asked as he got ready to leave. Bra came out in a red dress, with make-up covering her face. She looked at Goten seductively and nodded. "What is all that stuff on your face? I think you're much prettier without it." Goten said innocently. "WHAT!?" Bra shouted as she slapped Goten. Goten rubbed his cheek, "Ouch!" he started to fly out the window. "Wait, wait! I am still coming!" Bra yelled as she washed her face off and jumped into Goten's arms. Goten looked at her with a smile then flew off towards Kame Island.   
  
"So Nail, what have you been up to?" Bardock asked. "Nothing much old friend, mostly training." He answered while he drank some water. "Who is the new girl?" He asked. "Oh, that's Android 18's daughter, Maron. She just divorced her husband and she came over here for comforting or something." Bardock answered easily. "Divorce?" Nail inquired. "Never mind buddy, its human problems…" Bardock stated with a smirk. "Hey you feel that? Goten is coming." He added as he looked into the sky. Goten landed on the island and let Bra go. She walked over and greeted the Namek and Saya-jin. Then she went over to comfort her old friend Maron. "It's ok, I never liked him anyway," Bra began, "plus Bardock over there is cute, you should go over there and talk to him!" she stated, trying to make Maron forget her problems. "No Bra, its too soon, I will have time later to do it, I just want to forget about men right now." Maron said as she began to tear again. Bra gave her a hug and they went inside. "Here comes Trunks." Nail remarked as he saw three figures flying towards them slowly. "Would you look at that…" Bardock said, "Jinja is already flying!" The Briefs family set down on the island and Bra ran over to hug her niece. "Aunt Bra, Aunt Bra, I can fly!" Jinja said happily as she hugged her Aunt. "I see, I see, very good Jinja." Bra replied happily. Nail nodded his head to Trunks and Pan as Bardock went over and greeted them. "Grandpa Bardock, did you see me? I can fly!" Jinja said as she gave Bardock a kiss. "I still can't get used to being a grandpa." Bardock said as he swung Jinja around in circles. Jinja laughed as Bardock put her down, then ran over to Nail and gave him a serious bow. Nail smiled, "Trunks have you begun training her?" he asked. "A little bit Nail, but I am still telling her stories about how your father trained Gohan, I think that is why she bowed to you. Trunks answered with a chuckle. Nail patted her head, "You don't have to bow to me, I am still a student, just like yourself." He said to the little girl. "You are still a student? But Uncle Nail, who is teaching you if you are always by yourself.?" Jinja asked curiously. Nail looked up, knowing his father was looking down on him. "Well, it is kind of hard to explain, I still have much to learn, so no more bowing." The tall Namek said. "Ok!" Jinja replied as she ran back to her parents. "What was that all about?" Trunks asked as he walked over to Nail with Bardock. "I'll tell you two when Goten is over here…" Nail said mysteriously. The two Saya-jins looked at each other then over to their family. Goten came out and Jinja tackled him. "Hey, how is my favorite chimp doing?" Goten asked. "I am juuuust fine, how is my favorite gorilla doing?" Jinja replied between giggles. Goten wrestled around with her as Bra and Pan watched them lovingly. "So Bra, when are you two gonna get together?" Pan asked. "I don't know, I try everything, but I just can't seduce him!" Bra explained only half-kidding. "Well, you know, Trunks always likes it when I-" Bra closed her ears, "Geez Pan, he is my brother I don't wanna hear it!!!" she stated as she walked back inside. Pan shrugged her shoulders, took Jinja, and went inside. Goten walked over to the three warriors and asked them what was up. "While I was in deep meditation," Nail began, "I felt a huge ki in the middle of space, coming towards Earth…" he said grimly. The three Half Saya-jins looked at the Namek. "I don't know what it was, but usually when something big is coming here, it doesn't have good intentions. That is why I have been training so hard." He explained. "Well, we should just ask Dende about it…" Bardock said. The four of them looked at the house then disappeared off the island.   
  
"Oh my, Buu, you are the only one, excluding Goku, that likes my food so much." Mr. Popo stated as he brought another plate to the ravenous, pink balloon. "Buuuu!" Buu exclaimed as he devoured another plate full of food. Dende walked in and chuckled, "Don't get so excited, Popo…Buu will eat anything." Dende said as he sipped from his canteen. Mr. Popo lowered his head and walked out. Just then four enormous powers appeared right in front of Dende. The old Namek looked at them with an unsurprised face. Buu looked up and offered Goten a chicken leg, which Goten happily accepted and sat down next to Buu to chow down. "Dende-san, you think you can let me talk to King Kai for a moment?" Nail asked with respect. "Oh sure Nail, give me a second, I haven't talked to him in a long time." Dende closed his eyes and concentrated. While Nail watched Dende, Trunks and Bardock were getting hungry just looking at all the food on the table. Mr. Popo came in with three plates and smiled at the half-Saya-jins. Trunks and Bardock bowed their heads and began stuffing food into their mouths. Nail looked at them for a moment and smirked, "I wonder if my father goes through the same thing up there…."  
  
Vegeta's fist slammed into Goku's back, sending the Saya-jin flying to the floor. Vegeta appeared under Goku to throw him back into the air, but a green fist slammed into his face. Piccolo fired a beam at Goku then appeared behind Vegeta to swat him down. He brought his arm back and as he swung, Vegeta disappeared. Piccolo turned back to meet Goku's fist, which threw him into Vegeta's knee. Before Goku could attack, Vegeta threw Piccolo to the floor and fired a shot right at Goku's head. Goku barely dodged the shot, which singed his golden hair. He looked up to see Piccolo and Vegeta locked in combat. Piccolo slammed a knee into Vegeta's stomach, knocking the wind out of the short Saya-jin. As Piccolo brought his clasped fists up, he noticed Goku flying at him with full speed. He tried to move but Vegeta held his waist. Goku brought his fist up and smashed it into Piccolo face, sending him sprawling to the floor. Vegeta tripped Goku as his punch recoiled and as Goku hit the floor, Vegeta appeared above him and fired hundreds of shots into Goku's chest. He began to charge-up a huge shot but felt a huge ki appear above him. He turned to meet Piccolo's forearm, which sent him sailing towards Goku, who caught him and let Piccolo fire a beam into his chest. Vegeta fell to his knees as Goku appeared in front of Piccolo and began to fight. He sent hundreds of punches and kicks at the dodging Namek. "Damn Namek, I'll kill him!" Vegeta screamed in anger as he began to power up a huge beam. Goku and Piccolo stopped, "Hey! What is he doing!" they said at the same time. "Big Bang Attack!!!" Vegeta yelled as he brought his arms together and fired. Piccolo and Goku looked at each other and powered up. They thrust their arms out and grabbed the beam, then steered it out into eternal space. As the smoke cleared Vegeta saw Goku and Piccolo looking at him, their hands smoking. "What are ya trying to do?" Goku said. "Kill us all?" Piccolo added. Vegeta smirked and let his hair return to its original color, "I just lost my temper…I AM a Saya-jin, remember Kakorroto?" Vegeta walked off. Piccolo looked at Goku. "So I guess it's a draw this time?" Piccolo said. Goku looked back, "No," he turned to the tired Namek, "he is just disqualified." He said with a smirk. Piccolo got into his stance and as they lunged at each other, King Kai yelled for them to stop. They flew over and set down by the short King. "You three are going to destroy the planet if you aren't careful." King Kai said angrily. "It isn't like we fight everyday King Kai, give us a break." Goku answered on behalf of the three warriors. "YOU DO FIGHT EVERYDAY!!!!" King Kai yelled. Goku looked back at Piccolo and the tall Namek nodded. "Oh, I guess I just lose track of time…" Goku replied quietly. "IT BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGA-" King Kai began but was cut off by Dende's voice. "King Kai, it's Dende, Nail is here and he wants to ask you something." King Kai looked at Piccolo, "Why does your son want to speak to me?" he asked. Piccolo shrugged and put a hand on King Kai's shoulder. Goku did the same as King Kai began to speak. "What is it Nail?" He asked curiously. "Well King Kai, I was wondering if you could tell me if there is anything big coming towards the Earth…I thought I felt something before bu-" "Oh….my…this is bad." King Kai interrupted. Piccolo and Goku looked into space as they felt the huge ki racing towards the planet. "Oh no, Nail, your father, Goku and Vegeta have been fighting every day so I couldn't feel that force coming towards your planet. It is huge…" King Kai explained. "So I was right…" Nail said to himself. "NAIL, IT'S ON EARTH RIGHT NOW!" King Kai yelled. Nail's eyes widened what!?" he screamed. Nail searched for the power, "It's at Master Roshi's Island!!!" he screamed. Bardock, Goten, and Trunks stared at Nail, "We gotta go, thanks King Kai!" Nail said as he grabbed Trunks and signaled for Bardock to grab Goten. Bardock and Nail put their fingers to their foreheads and disappeared. "That power…it feels so familiar…" Goku said. Piccolo nodded, "So…evil…"   
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Goten, where are you?" Bra yelled. "Trunks, c'mon stop playing games!" Pan screamed. Maron and 18 were looking around the island when suddenly a space pod crashed into the water a hundred feet away. "Hey everybody, look!" 18 shouted. Bra, Pan, Jinja and Master Roshi ran over and saw the pod float above the water and slowly open. A figure stepped out and hovered over to the island. "Where is the being that killed Freezer?" the alien said. "He isn't here, you should go look some place else." Master Roshi said calmly. Burner appeared in front of the old man and jabbed him in the gut. Master Roshi fell to his knees and gasped for air. "Hey who do you think you are coming here asking for someone we don't know!" 18 yelled as she grabbed the changeling's shoulder and spun him around. Burner stood eye to with the android. His tail swung around and slapped her in the face, knocking her to the floor. Maron ran over to her mother. "Hey leave her alone!" Maron yelled. Burner grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. 18 appeared in front of Burner and slammed her fist into his face. Burner stood there like nothing had happened. He threw Maron to the floor and fired a small beam at the girl. As it was about to hit, but Pan appeared and knocked it away easily. "Ah, the legendary Super Saya-jin…you must be the one? You killed my cousins." Burner said in an evil tone. Pan stared at him with unblinking eyes. Her hair was golden and standing on end. "Leave us alone, or we will have to kill you too." Pan stated. Burner chuckled. "I will bother whomever I wish…" "Well at least leave the girl out of this, she can't even defend herself!" Pan said angrily. Burner brought a finger up and pointed it at Maron, "I will kill whomever I wish also…" he stated with a crazy look in his eyes. His finger turned red and fired a thin beam straight toward Maron. Pan looked at him with wide eyes, unable to save the little girl. Somehow, 18 could follow it and appeared in front of the beam, knocking her daughter out of the way. She shrieked as she felt the beam pierce through her chest. Her lifeless body fell to the floor. "You monster!" Pan yelled as she threw herself onto him. He easily dodged her punches and landed one of his own into her face, throwing her to the floor. "You should not have interfered…" He stated indifferently, as he fired a beam, which would have blown up the whole island. Suddenly four figures appeared right in front of it. They all stopped the beam, and veered it away from the Earth. When the smoke cleared, Burner gave them an impressed look.   
  
Trunks helped Pan up and gave the creature a menacing stare. "What do you want with us?" Trunk yelled, barely able to control himself. "All I want is the one who destroyed my cousins, Freezer and Kooler, and my uncle, King Kold. Is that so much to ask?" Suddenly Goten caught a glimpse of 18's lifeless body, lying there with Maron weeping over her. "You MONSTER!!!" Goten yelled as his hair turned golden. Trunks also changed when he saw his friend's wife lying there. "Hmm…three Super Saya-jins?" Burner said, almost to himself. "Four…" Bardock said quietly as his eyes changed to green and his hair golden. "Impressive, it seems like this planet you call Earth has got some powerful warriors…." Burner stated, "but you're still no match for me!" he yelled as he revealed some of his power. They all stared at him with wide eyes. "Well, well…." Burner began, "looks like you are scared…." None of the warriors could move, except for Master Roshi. He stood up and saw 18 lying there. "I'm sorry Krillan, I couldn't protect her…" Master Roshi whispered. Suddenly his muscles bulged and he stared at the powerful being. "KAAAA…." Master Roshi brought his arms back, "MEEEE…" he formed a ball of energy inside his cupped hands, "HAAAA…." The ball grew as he put all of his ki into it, "MEEEE" he looked at his enemy, "HAAAAAA!!!!" He threw his arms forward, unleashing all of his energy at the surprised alien. Burner brought his arm back then swatted the beam into the air. Roshi fell to his knees in exhaustion. "Damn, it didn't work…" he whispered to himself. Burner lunged at the kneeling old man but was cut off by a green man. He stopped, "A Namek, on Earth?" Burner said. "Not just any Namek…I will be the Namek that will kill you!" Nail said as he powered up. Burner stared at him in bewilderment. "A Namek? Destroy me?" He threw a fist at Nail, only to hit air. He turned as a foot rammed into his unsuspecting face. Burner fell back a few paces. Nail looked at him calmly. "You have one more chance to leave, then I will kill you…" he stated. Burner chuckled. "Fine, kill me." He said sarcastically. Nail appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat. Burner stood there, his eyes never left Nail's. Nail squeezed his hand on Burner's neck. The tall Namek looked down at Burner, surprised that his powerful grip didn't affect the Changeling. Burner brought his fist back and slammed it into Nail's exposed stomach. Everyone looked at the two fighters. Suddenly, Nail fell to his knees and grabbed his abdomen, gasping for air. Burner grinned and threw a knee into his face knocking him to the floor. "Next…" Burner uttered.   
  
Bardock charged the calm alien. As he threw his fist at his face, Burner disappeared. Bardock turned and barely dodged his tail. Burner appeared above Bardock and grabbed his face with his foot. He brought the surprised Saya-jin to the floor, with his foot crushing his face. Suddenly, Goten appeared behind Burner and grabbed him in a bear hug from behind. Bruner struggled to get out as Trunks appeared in front of him and threw a fist into his face. Burner took the punch and smiled at Trunks. He thrust his arms out, breaking Goten's grip, and punched Trunks in the chest, knocking him into the air. Burner then spun around and slapped Goten with his tail, throwing the Saya-jin into the ocean. Burner set down a few feet away from Jinja. "What a poor excuse for warriors. I didn't even have any trouble…" Burner explained to the little girl. "Ha, you think your tough! They aren't even at full strength yet!" Jinja yelled. "Me neither…" He stated. He brought his arm back to hit the little girl but Pan appeared in front of him. "Don't you dare…" Pan growled, her anger rising. Burner powered up. Trunks appeared in front of them, "Wait, don't do it. I'll go with you, just don't hurt anybody else." He said. Burner brought his arm back down, "Now, was that so hard?" he said, not expecting an answer. "Just give me a moment." Trunks asked. Burner nodded and went to get his ship. "Trunks, what are you doing? You haven't even fused with Goten yet….and Nail and Bardock aren't even trying." Pan whispered to him. "No, he is too strong, I can feel it. He is holding back so much ki. But if I go, Nail and Bardock will have some time to train, then teleport to me when they are ready." Trunks explained. He looked at Nail, who was standing there looking back at him. "Jinja, sweetheart, I won't be able to finish your training, but Nail will do it for me, I am counting on you to save me ok?" Trunks said half-serious. Jinja cried, "No papa don't go! Please!" "I'm sorry, I have to, if I don't, the battle that will take place right now will destroy us…and the entire Earth." Trunks said, holding back his tears. He stood up and followed Burner. Everyone watched as he got into the ship. Pan and Jinja cried and Goten and Bra tried to comfort them. "DADDY!!!" Jinja yelled as the ship flew into space. Nail suddenly turned his head to the little girl in amazement, "Im….Impossible…" Nail said to himself. Jinja suddenly turned to Nail, "Please sir, train me! Train me now!" she yelled as her tears ran down her face. Nail looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe how much uncontrolled power she had. He managed to nod to her. "If your going to do it Nail, take her now. I won't be able to handle another loss later…" Pan said with her head down. Nail put his hand on Pan's shoulder, "I'll take care of her…" was all he said, he then grabbed the little girl and flew off.   
  
Bardock also began to fly away but was stopped by Maron. "Train me…" she said quietly. "I'm sorry Maron, but you won't stand a chance against that guy, you better leave it to us." Bardock explained in a comforting voice. "He just killed my mother! All I could do was watch as she saved me. I want revenge!" Maron said a bit louder. "Maron, you aren't a Saya-jin, it will be too hard to get you strong enough in such a short time. We will get revenge for you, I promise." Bardock said again, calmly. Maron clenched her fist, "My father was a fighter, my mother was a fighter, I have to be a FIGHTER!!" she yelled as tears trickled down her face and her fists pounded on Bardock's chest. He wrapped his arms around her to calm her down, "Fine, I will train you, but don't expect to get too strong." He said after a few minutes of her sobbing. She nodded and he flew off with her in his arms. "I'm sorry Pan…" Goten said as he gave her a hug. "I am going to go into the hyperbolic time chamber and to train my ass off, and we are going to get Trunks back, I promise." Goten said to Bra and Pan. They nodded as they began to walk inside. Goten looked up and then flew in Dende's direction. "Good luck guys…" Master Roshi said as he walked inside his quiet house.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Burner gave Trunks and irritated look. "You will soon see you poor excuse for a warrior!" he yelled at Trunks. Trunks clenched his fists and held himself back. "I can't fight him now, one hole in this spaceship and I'm done for…" Trunks thought to himself as he calmed down. "Just have some patience…" Burner repeated, trying to coax the Saya-jin into a fight. Trunks sat back and tried to think of what his father would do. He shook his head, "My father would have been dead already…" he thought, knowing his father would have tried to fight Burner in the little spaceship. "I am just gonna have to sit this one out and let Bardock and Nail take care of it…" Trunks closed his eyes and tried to forget about his current situation. "Get all the rest you can now you worthless monkey, my father is going to torture you to death…" Burner whispered low enough so Trunks couldn't hear. They both tried to relax for the long trip ahead.   
  
"Let's see what you got Jinja." Nail said to the little girl as she finished stretching. Jinja began shadowboxing, trying to remember the moves her father taught her. Nail shook his head, "No, no, you got it all wrong." Nail threw his fist into the air and retracted it quickly. "Like that!" Nail exclaimed. "Like what?" Jinja said. Nail demonstrated again, "Just like that." He said again. "But you didn't even do anything…" Jinja said innocently. Nail threw his fist out much slower, then took it back. Jinja copied him. "There, you're getting the hang of it!" He said as she began speeding up. "Hmm…I don't know how long we have, we have got to speed this up!" Nail thought as she began getting used to a high punching speed. "Hey Jinja, your father doesn't have much of a chance if you sit around here acting like a girl." Nail said, carefully choosing each word. Suddenly, Jinja remember why she was there. She began speeding up, "Good, good, now try to fly up while your punching, so you can fight a taller opponent." Nail instructed. Jinja awkwardly floated up and began punching the air. After a few minutes, it was becoming natural to her. Nail nodded his head in approval, "We may just have a chance…"  
  
"Now Maron, I really don't know where to start…I haven't ever trained anyone before." Maron gave Bardock a serious face. "Teach me everything you know. I'm not asking much Bardock, please…" she said, holding back her tears. Bardock shook his head. "Alright Maron, first thing we gotta teach you is to harness ki. You have got to learn to feel it and control it." Bardock said. Maron nodded. She began concentrating. "Wow, I feel something, it feels so powerful…" Maron said as sweat began running down her forehead. "That's me, and it feels so powerful because I am right here. Try to sense Nail's ki. It will be much harder, but it's huge so you should be able to feel it." Bardock explained. Maron closed her eyes and began searching for it. Bardock spotted Nail's ki, "Ok Maron, point in the direction you feel it." Maron searched and searched. Suddenly, she felt something. She raised her arm up and pointed into the direction she felt it. "Very good, you did it. You're a natural at this!" Bardock said enthusiastically. "Now," Bardock began with a grin on his face, "flying lessons…"  
  
"I...I can't go on." Goten said as he fell to the floor. His golden hair was brushing by the back of his legs. The extreme colds and extreme heats were getting to the level 3 Super Saya-jin. He stood up, "No, I have to go on, Trunks is counting on me!" A golden aura surrounded him again as he began throwing his punches and kicks into the air.   
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The huge brown door opened slowly. Goten stepped out, his long golden hair dragged behind him as he walked forward. "Mr. Popo, I have something to tell you." Goten began seriously, "I'm staaaarving!" he screeched as he began holding his stomach and rolling on the floor. Buu came by and began pointing and laughing at the level 3 Super Saya-jin. "The stronger they get, the sillier they get…" Dende said about the Goku family. Mr. Popo set the table as Goten began throwing all sorts of food into his mouth. He couldn't keep up with the Saya-jin's appetite. "You think you're strong enough to defeat that monster?" Dende asked. Goten looked at him seriously and shook his head, "No, not alone. But I know Nail and Bardock are training just as hard. Don't worry Dende, we always find a way to pull through, we'll be okay." Goten reassured the worried Namek. Dende nodded and walked off, "I hope so Goten, I hope so…"  
  
"King Kai, what's going on down there? Why aren't they helping Trunks?" Bulma cried. "Don't worry Bulma, Nail and Bardock had to prepare before they went to Burner's home planet. Charging after him recklessly would have been a waste!" King Kai answered back. Bulma walked over to Vegeta, "Don't you have anything to say!?" she screamed. "Get away from me woman, can't you see we are busy?" Vegeta yelled between push-ups. Bulma looked down at Piccolo and Goku, "How can you three be so calm when your sons are about to enter one of the biggest battles of their lives!" They ignored her. Bulma grunted and walked off. "Did you sense his ki?" Piccolo asked the two Saya-jins. They were silent. "I know they can take out the one that went to Earth. But the other one…He is so powerful…" Piccolo thought out loud. "You Nameks, when will you learn that the Saya-jin will always prevail over all. I know my son has got a plan ready and he will be the one that takes out that whole planet of ugly Freezers. Those bastards are going to get what they deserve!" Vegeta yelled in rage as he got up and walked off. "What's eating him?" Goku asked the puzzled Piccolo. He shrugged, "Looks like just me and you again Goku…" They sped up their push-ups.   
  
"King Kai, do they have a chance?" Gohan asked inquisitively. "I don't know Gohan, they have been training for weeks now, and Trunks' ki is getting lower every day. I just don't know how much more torture he can take, they will have to go soon." Gohan gave King Kai a worried look then walked off. He grinned when he saw his father and Piccolo competing, but then it quickly went away as he remember the situation. "Good luck guys…"  
  
Master Roshi walked out of his house when he felt all the ki closing in on his little island. From the east, Nail and Jinja, from the west, Bardock and Maron, and from the sky, Goten. As they all set foot on his island, Roshi went to greet them. "It seems like you have all gotten much stronger. Especially you two." Master Roshi commented on the two girls. Maron and Jinja bowed respectfully. Roshi looked at them in surprise, "Well, you two really know how to train someone, just like your fathers." The old master said to Nail and Bardock. "We don't have much time Master Roshi, I just want to talk to Pan for a second." Nail said. Pan and Bra came out together slowly. Then Pan caught a glimpse of her daughter and she ran to her. Jinja just watched her mother. Pan fell to her knees and hugged her daughter tightly. Jinja slowly wrapped her arms around Pan, then kissed her cheek. "What's the matter? Are you okay Jinja? Why are you so quiet?" Pan asked all at once. "She has gotten very strong Pan, she is still trying to understand her new power." Nail answered for the little girl. Pan nodded at the Namek and kept hugging her daughter. "But I don't know if she should come with us, it will be very dangerous." Nail added. Jinja looked up at Nail quickly, "I am going! I will help my father!" she screamed. Pan looked at Nail, "This is what she wants to do, I remember when I was a little girl, I would have done the same thing." Nail nodded, then he turned to Bardock. "Do you think we should take Maron?" Bardock turned to Maron and she nodded, "Yes, she wants to do this, I won't make the decision for her." "Well, are you guys ready to go? I got some senzu's from Karin-sama just in case Trunks is in bad shape." Goten said. Nail and Bardock nodded. "Good luck you guys! Take care Goten!" Bra said as Bardock put his hand on Maron and Goten's shoulder. Nail did the same with Jinja. Then they put their fingers to their head and searched for Trunks' ki. "It is so small…" Nail thought to himself as he disappeared off the island. Bardock was next, then Roshi, Pan, and Bra were left on the island alone, wishing the warriors good luck.   
  



	2. Rvenge of the Changelings Part 2

CHAPTER 6  
  
Trunks regained consciousness and looked up at the blurry figure. His arms and legs were attached to a wall behind him. He tried many times to ripped his arms free, but was unable to break the indestructible metal. He watched as the figure walked back and forth. It was speaking but he couldn't understand, or maybe he couldn't hear what it was saying. He barely felt the blow that was dealt to him. His whole body was numb. He had gone Super Saya-jin 3 a few times, but that was when he had energy. Trunks just let his body hang, he almost gave up hope. He suddenly heard a commotion. He faintly felt a familiar ki appear by him. "Trunks! Trunks!" Goten yelled as he ripped the keys from the unconscious guard. He freed Trunks arms and legs. The tortured Saya-jin began to fall to the floor, but Bardock caught him. "Here, buddy," Goten said as he pulled out a senzu, "chew on it." Goten put the bean into Trunks' mouth and made him chew it down. Trunks barely swallowed it, and slowly began to regain his strength. "One more Goten, I'm still weak." Trunks managed to say. Goten happily obliged. Trunks swallowed the second bean and felt his muscles bulge. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" Trunks said with energy he hadn't felt in a long time. Jinja cracked a smile and hugged her father. Then she began crying, "I missed you so much!" Jinja cried. Trunks gave Jinja a surprised look, then Nail. "Your daughter is very strong, she was determined to save you." Nail said. "I know you guys wanted to save me, but I don't think you should have come. They are too strong." Trunks said after a long silence. "Do not underestimate us, we have gotten much stronger." Bardock said. "I know, but they-" Trunks began to say but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "We can't leave now though, we have to try to kill the King, or Earth will be destroyed." Trunks explained. He walked to the door and easily disposed of the guard at the other side. He motioned for everyone to follow him as he ran down the hall toward King Kaalor's throne room. Trunks kicked the door open and ran into the room. King Kaalor stood up and motioned for his guards to seize him. A few Changelings ran towards the Saya-jin. Suddenly 3 figures circled around them and then appeared by Trunks. The soldiers fell to the floor. "So, your friends have come to save you?" Kaalor said as he slowly walked down the staircase. "We have come to stop your tyranny!" Trunks yelled, barely holding himself back from his torturer. "What do you know about my tyranny?" Kaalor asked. "Because of your relative, my home planet was destroyed, and my race is on the verge of extinction!" Trunks said. Then Nail stepped up, "He has also destroyed my planet, and I will finally get vengeance for my people!" "I had nothing to do with it." Kaalor stated, trying to catch the warriors off guard. "You can't fool me! You're a hundred times worse than Freezer!" Trunks said as his hair flew up and turned golden. Kaalor chuckled, "Don't waste your life…" While Trunks powered up, Burner walked in from behind them with Jinja and Maron in his arms. "You were careless, now they will die because of your stupidity." Burner stated as he appeared next to his father, with the two girls struggling in futility. "LET THEM GOOO!" Trunks yelled as he let his power explode. Goten, Bardock and Nail also powered up. "It seems we have angered them…I think I'll let you handle this son." Kaalor said. "Gladly…" Burner said as he knocked Jinja and Maron out and he attacked the four warriors head on. Goten and Bardock went Super Saya-jin and disappeared, leaving Trunks and Nail standing there, waiting for Burner's attack.   
  
"They have started!" King Kai yelled. Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan appeared beside him. "It seems that they can beat Burner. Their ki is much higher than his." Piccolo nodded, "What about the other?" King Kai gave them a grim look and shook his head, "His power is unfathomable, I don't think they would even know what hit them…" "Could he be that strong!?" Gohan asked. King Kai nodded. "Your wrong, Trunks will come through! He is a Saya-jin!" Vegeta said. "Vegeta's right, Goten and Bardock are also there, 3 Super Saya-jins should be enough to stop him." Goku added. "We will see soon…." King Kai stated as he began to concentrate on the fight.   
  
Burner's fist flew towards Nail's face, but stopped an inch short. Burner looked back and saw two Super Saya-jins holding his tail. He turned to fight them but Nail caught his arms. Burner struggled to get free but was unable to break their grip. Trunks appeared above Burner and began throwing punches into his face and chest. Trunks gritted his teeth as he went level 2. Bardock and Goten followed. "You'll pay for THIS!!" Burner said between punches. Nail's eyes widened as he felt Burner's ki soar. Burner easily broke free of their grip and grabbed Trunks by the throat. Trunks grabbed his arm and tried to get free from Burner's hand. Goten, Bardock, and Nail backed up as Burner began his metamorphosis. "I thought they only had four forms!" Nail whispered. "You fool, Freezer had four forms, his brother Cooler had five, I have six!" Burner yelled before Goten could explain. "I will spare you the fifth form and go straight to the sixth." Burner said as he through the struggling Trunks at Bardock. Trunks grabbed his neck and tried to regain his breath as Burner grew four feet taller. His tail grew spikes at the ends and his arms and legs grew plates of shiny red patches. "You will all die…" Burner said as he began calmly walking towards them. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded. "FUUUUSION-Haaaaa!" A flash of light filled the room. Burner rubbed his eyes and when he could see again, he saw a tall figure with long blonde hair lunging at him with one of his fists behind him. Burner tried to block but Gotenks' punch went right through his arms and landed in his face, knocking him to the floor. "You don't stand a chance against us!" Gotenks said in two voices simultaneously. Burner stood up and rubbed his cheek. Suddenly he appeared beside Gotenks and wrapped his tail around their neck. Gotenks grabbed his tail and tried to pry it from their necks but Burner wouldn't let go. Nail and Bardock then appeared on each side of Burner and began slamming fists into his sides. At first, it didn't phase him, but then they began powering up. Burner began feeling pain and forgot to hold Gotenks tight. Before he knew what happened, Gotenks got free and slammed a fist into his face. Burner fell to the floor, blood running from his nose, "How, how can this be?" Burner said in disbelief. He stood up slowly but then doubled over as Bardock and Nail threw fists into his gut. He fell to his knees, holding his stomach. Gotenks picked Burner up and threw him into the air, "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAAAA" a beam flew straight towards the Changeling. It easily overtook his body, killing him. Kaalor chuckled. "How can you laugh at your own sons death?" Nail screamed. "He was a weakling…I don't care for weaklings." He answered. "You will join him soon!" Gotenks yelled as he thrust himself onto the King. Kaalor brought his arm back and swatted Gotenks to the floor easily. Bardock and Nail stared in awe. Gotenks stood up with a surprised look on his face, "I didn't even see him hit us…" Trunks said to Goten, "Me neither." Goten replied. Suddenly, three walls appeared out of nowhere and trapped Nail, Gotenks and Bardock in them. "Oh no!" Trunks thought. "Guys these are indestructible walls, impossible to break!" he explained to Bardock and Nail. Caalor chuckled. "What kind of fighting is this!" Nail growled as he struggled to get free. "I wanted to torture these girls in front of you before I kill you, that way you will understand you should have never challenged me. I have been ruling this universe for generations, and a couple of Saya-jins and a Namek aren't going to stop me!" Kaalor stated as he laughed. "Don't….you…dare….touch…them…." Bardock said as he felt something growing inside of him. Caalor picked the two girls up and threw them near the three warriors. Maron and Jinja got up as they hit the floor. Jinja caught a glimpse of her father trapped, then Nail. Rage crossed her face as she turned to Kaalor. "Let them GOOOO!!!!!!" she yelled as an enormous amount of power exploded from her body. Her hair began to stand on end, flashing golden. "Wow, she has some spunk to her…I think I will kill her first." Trunks and Nail suddenly looked up at him, as they began struggling even harder to get free. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!" Nail growled, "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Power began powering out of Nail's body. Bardock looked over at his friend, "How is that possible…" he thought as Nail's ki kept getting higher and higher. Kaalor tried to grab Jinja as she disappeared and kicked him in the back of his head. Kaalor stumbled forward a bit then spun around and grabbed the little girl. He began to squeeze, beginning to crush all the bones in her body. Gotenks changed level 4 as he began losing control of himself. Kaalor looked at Gotenks, "This is rare indeed, I wonder if you will change again if I squeeze her even harder!" he said as he tightened his grip. That was all for Nail. He through his arms forwards with everything he had, ripping free from the shackles. Kaalor turned around, and his surprised look turned into amusement. Nail gave Kaalor a menacing stare as his wrists began dripping with purple blood. He threw himself at Kaalor, not caring about the ki difference. "How do you expect to fight me without any hands?" Kaalor stated, not even powering up to fight Nail. Nail regenerated his hands right before he threw the hardest punch he ever threw into Kaalor's chin, knocking the huge Changeling down and freeing Jinja from his grasp. She fell to the floor and gave Nail a frightened look. Before anyone could say a word, Kaalor exploded with power and attacked Nail. Nail fought back with everything he had but the Changeling was too much. Kaalor threw Nail against a wall and put a hand against his neck. Nail struggled to breath as Kaalor cut off the circulation to his head. "No one has ever hit me before, you will pay dearly for that!" Kaalor said only to Nail as his hand began tightening. Without warning, Jinja appeared by Kaalor's head and threw a kick into his throat, catching the Changeling off guard. Nail looked at the golden-haired girl appear in front of him and fire a huge blast into Kaalor's stomach, sending him clear across the room into the other wall. Nail caught his breath and stood by Jinja. "It's too dangerous you shouldn't be here." Nail said. "I want to help my father!" Jinja replied with the same answer as before. Nail nodded, "Well then get ready for the fight of your life!" he said as Kaalor appeared in front of them. They split up, sending ki blasts at him from both sides. Kaalor easily blocked them and went after Jinja first. He knocked her to the floor and began stepping on her head, crushing her skull, little by little. Nail appeared behind him and threw hundreds of punches into his back, trying to divert his attention from the little girl. Kaalor ignored Nail and continued torturing the little girl. Nail felt Jinja's ki drop drastically, her hair already back to its original color. "He is gonna kill her! DAMNIT I cant stop him!!!" Nail desperately thought to himself. Suddenly, the Saya-jin cells leftover in Nail's body began to react. Nail felt a surge of power come from seemingly nowhere. A golden aura surrounded the astonished Namek and his ki level shot up to extraordinary heights. Nail brought his leg back and kicked Kaalor in the head. The huge Changeling was sent to the floor with an astonished look on his face. He rubbed his face where he was kicked as he got up slowly. "Where did you get all the power?" Kaalor asked him. Nail looked down at his clenched fists, trying to understand what had happened. "I must have kept some of Bardock's cells when we separated…" he whispered. "No matter, you will be just as easily disposed of, and after you….the little girl!" Kaalor said as he lunged at Nail. They began exchanging blows, Nail slowly losing the battle. "Oh no, that bastard is still stronger than Nail!" Bardock yelled, "I gotta help him!" Bardock's muscles began to bulge. The aura around him began to increase. "If he can go Super Saya-jin! Then maybe I can regenerate!!!" Bardock thought to himself as he ripped his arms forward, leaving his hands shackled to the wall. He groaned in pain as blood dripped from his wrists. "Bardock, concentrate, try to imagine your cells regenerating, try to imagine growing your hands back…" Nail explained to Bardock telepathically. Bardock shut his eyes and began concentrating. Suddenly, his muscles tensed up and hands shout out from his wrists, and a tail sprang out of his back. Bardock fell to his knees in exhaustion. Nail fell to the floor by him. "You gotta help me out buddy, he is too strong." Nail managed to utter before Kaalor picked him up and threw him through the ceiling. "Nail…" Bardock whispered. "We gotta help them Trunks!" Goten said. "Look Goten," Trunks looked up, showing Goten the light coming from the ceiling, "a moon…" Trunks said. They smiled inwardly as they pointed their shackled hands up and fired a huge ki blast, destroying the ceiling and exposing the moon. "BARDOCK, LOOK UP!!!" Gotenks yelled. Bardock managed to bring his gaze upon the full moon of the Changeling planet. He groaned as he felt his body increase in size. "Kill Kaalor!" Was the last thought that went through Bardock's savage mind. Fur began sprouting out all over his body. Nail looked on as Bardock changed into his Oozaru form. "You're done for Kaalor…" Nail yelled to the frightened King. He stepped back and gazed at the gigantic ape, "What, what is this???" he said as he stepped back. Bardock roared and beat his chests with his arms. He looked down at Kaalor ferociously. Kaalor stepped back as Bardock swung his arm low, trying to grab the dumfounded king. Bardock arm destroyed the kings throne room, letting Gotenks break free from his prison. Caalor fired a beam into Bardock's huge chest, knocking the ape to the floor. As he laughed, Bardock jumped back onto his feet and grabbed Caalor. His fist began closing on the Changeling's powerful body. As Nail looked on to see the pain in Kaalor's face, he was surprised to see a smile. Nail could think of only one thing, Kaalor's transforming ability! Kaalor roared as his body began changing, growing bigger and stronger. Bardock's fist was forced open by the unexpected transformation. Kaalor smiled as he began to stand eye to eye with the Saya-jin. Before anyone could say anything, the ape and Changeling locked hands and had a power standoff. Nail grabbed the waking Jinja and flew off with Gotenks. They landed far away as the power began pouring out of the two huge warriors. The sky blackened, and lightning began to strike around them. Kaalor's servants ran from their little huts, trying to escape the devastation of an upcoming battle. "They are even in strength…." Nail whispered to himself, Gotenks nodded as he heard him. They looked on as Bardock threw a fist into Kaalor's face, then he took Kaalor's fist into his gut. They stumbled away from each other, crushing homes under their feet, and fired beams at each others, disintegrating half the town. Gotenks was amazed at their speed, "I can barely keep up!" Nail nodded, "Me neither!" They were throwing hundreds of punches and kicks at each other now, waiting for the other to slip up. Suddenly, Bardock stepped on a tower, which pierced his foot, as he cringed in pain, Kaalor appeared behind him and grabbed the poor monkey in a full nelson. Bardock struggled with all his might, but Kaalor hung on. We gotta help him, his ki is falling, he is losing consciousness!" Nail yelled as he put Jinja down and flew towards the fight. Gotenks was right behind. As they neared, they knew they didn't have enough time. Suddenly, they heard a voice off in the distance. "KIENZEN!!!" a thin disc of energy was flung at the huge warriors heads. Nail and Gotenks looked at each other and nodded. They put their hands together and fired a beam straight towards Bardock's tail, slicing it just as the Kienzen flew over his head. Before Kaalor could block the attack, it pierced through his armored skin and sliced his head off. Bardock fell to the floor naked as Kaalor's headless body began to fall forward. Nail grabbed the tired Saya-jins body just in time and saved him from being crushed by the falling giant. Maron fell to her knees because all her energy was put into that one attack, "I…told….you….I… would….help…" she managed to say as she fell to the floor in exhaustion. Gotenks grabbed her and landed by Nail and Bardock. Jinja joined them. People began to cheer as they saw their dictator fall to the floor. "Well it looks like a human saved the day this time…" Goten said as he separated from Trunks. Nail nodded as he looked at the unconscious pair, "Bardock trained her well, even though he only saw Krillan's Kienzen once, he was still able to teach her…" Trunks grabbed his daughter and swung her around in the air, "I am so proud of you!" Jinja cried and hugged her father tightly. "Let's say we get out of here, huh Nail?" Goten said as they all grabbed hold of the weary Namek. "What about these people?" Nail asked. "They will figure out what to do themselves." Trunks explained as Nail nodded. He brought his fingers to his head and concentrated on Pan's ki. As the Changeling's came to thank their saviors, they vanished, leaving nothing behind but tattered clothing and a big mess.   
  
"Unbelievable….they did it…" King Kai muttered. Piccolo and Goku gazed down at the King's shoulders as they saw Nail disappear off the planet. "Bardock's Oozaru form was incredible…and he was able to regenerate…" Goku said slowly. "And Nail can go….Super Saya-jin…." Piccolo added. They looked at each other for a moment, then Piccolo went towards his meditation spot, and Goku went into his hut, both laughing inwardly at the new potential their sons had. King Kai watched the two warriors separate, then, when they were out of hearing distance, "Trunks and Jinja are ok…" he said to the hidden Vegeta. The prince of Saya-jins nodded in concealed relief as he flew to his hut, wondering how King Kai could sense his presence. While everyone went to their respective areas, King Kai smiled and still could not believe how close the Earthlings always get to losing. "I will never understand these warriors…they never have an easy match, and yet they always pull through." He walked into his house and shut the door.  
  
Master Roshi sat outside his house waiting for the warriors to get back, while Pan and Bra tried to rest inside. Roshi was dozing off when he suddenly heard Pan scream. "What is it! What is it!" He cried as he ran into the living room. He saw Nail, Goten, and Trunks, with Jinja in his arms, standing there, with Bardock and Maron unconscious on the floor. He sighed in relief as he realized that they were home safe. "Are they ok?" Bra asked immediately. Nail nodded and began to walk out. "Hey where are you going Nail-san?" Jinja asked as she jumped to the floor and ran after him. "I will let you guys have the reunion. I have much to reflect upon, and more training to do if I want to learn how to harness the power of Super Saya-jin. He also has some training to do…" Nail explained as he motioned towards the waking Bardock. "Why don't you stay, we owe a lot to you…I owe a lot to you." Trunks said. "Thank you, but I must go." Nail declined as he continued to walk out. Trunks nodded and turned back to his wife. Bardock sat up and appeared by Nail. "When are we gonna meet up again?" he asked. "You know where to find me." Nail said with a smile and a pat on his friends shoulder. He flew off into the distance. Bardock walked back inside and helped Maron to a couch. Jinja stayed outside and watched Nail until he disappeared. She stood outside for a little while longer, then powered up and flew after him. Trunks and Pan ran outside, "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING???" Trunks yelled after her. "FINISH MY TRAINING!" Jinja yelled back. "Well I know why my grandmother didn't like Piccolo…" Pan said only half-kidding. Trunks put his arm around her and walked back inside. "Hey, where is Goten?" Bardock asked as he put an icepack on Maron's head. "Come to think of it…Bra is gone too…" Pan remarked. Master Roshi had a sinister smile on his face, "Bra went to show him something…" he managed to say before he burst out giggling like a madman. "Well, since Jinja is gone, I guess we will go. Tell Goten and Bra we said bye!" Trunks said as he grabbed Pan's hand and flew out of the house, leaving Bardock and Maron alone in the living room.   
  
Maron's eyes slowly opened. The first image she saw was Bardock's excited gaze, looking back at her. "What happened?" she managed to say. "You saved the day, it's a good thing I trained you…" he whispered back to her. "You used up all your energy so you may not remember it, but me and Kaalor were fighting, then you did your father's Kienzen, and sliced his head off." Bardock explained. She nodded with a look of vague remembrance and hugged Bardock. They separated and Maron moved in to kiss him, but stopped as they heard a giggling behind the couch. "Master Roshi…" They said to each other. Bardock helped Maron up, a little relieved that Roshi was there, "Well you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep here on the couch, ok?" Maron nodded and walked towards Bardock's room. Master Roshi walked behind Bardock and whispered, "You idiot…." then kept walking towards his own room. Bardock lay back on the couch and tried to relax. "How the hell did we get out of that one." Bardock thought to himself as he closed his eyes and let his weary body rest.   
  
"Home sweet home…" Nail thought to himself as he flew over the desolate mountain area. He knew Jinja was following him, but he didn't let her know, he wanted to see what she would do. Jinja tried to sneak up on her teacher, and as she jumped out, he grabbed her and put her to the floor. "You were too noisy, these ears aren't just for looks you know…" Nail explained as he let her up, "Why did you follow me?" he asked her. She looked up at him, "I want to be trained like my Grandpa Gohan was trained." Nail nodded, "This will be tough training, last time I was training myself as well, this time my attention will be on you the whole time…" he warned. "I am ready!" Jinja said with overflowing determination in her voice. Nail smiled, "You truly are one of Goku's descendants. I remember the few years I spent with him, he always knew he could do something, no matter how unlikely it was for him to succeed." Nail smiled as he recollected. "We've had a long day, we will start tomorrow, tonight, just worry about resting up." He finally said. Jinja nodded. Nail began to meditate as Jinja tried to get comfortable on the rocky surface. "Sleep well, Jinja." "Good night Nail-san." Jinja said as she fell asleep, dreaming about the rough days of training ahead….  
  
  
  
  



End file.
